Tales of Berseria Shorts
by Kyumari
Summary: A couple of Berseria one-shots that randomly come to mind. Different genres, different ships. Request away! 1. On the night before the final battle against Innominat and Artorius, Magilou recommends a more efficient way for Velvet to relieve stress, as the hot springs were clearly useless.
1. The Ultimate Stress Relief?

**SHIP: Velvet x Eleanor / FxF**

 **A/N: My first completed Berseria fanfiction? Honestly I started an Eizen playing gacha games one months ago but I was never really bothered with it and so it's still just sitting there, probably crying from not being updated since August *casually whistles and laughs* Okay anyway, this one shot is a whole load of bull because I can't write NSFW for the hell of it but I suppose, read if you want. No Judge Zone here so... Don't come roasting me about this after :) This will pretty much be my Halloween fanfic for this year, although I did have another NSFW planned but it was a BGHS one which probably no one even plays so *shrugs***

 **Oh well, read at your own risk. Don't read if you hate NSFW, BDSM or Veleanor.**

"Velvy, is there anyone in particular you have taken a liking to? In that way of course," The retarded witch whispered into my ear, knowing that she would probably get bashed to death and eaten alive using the therionic claw of the infamous Lord of Calamity, yours truly. "Because y'know, all girls have crushes these days."

I breathed in deeply and let out a sigh, holding back the temptation of throwing the annoying brat overboard and calmly replied, "Of course not. A lover would just hold me back. I don't need anyone. I just need to kill Artorius and Innomi-"

"Vel chill out. Like please," The witch let out an exasperated sigh and placed her hands on my shoulders while hiding a grin behind her large hat that was covering her face at that moment. "Have you ever thought about having someone to relieve all this stress on? Like y'know, apparently BDSM is some real good stress re-"

"I could do with some actually," I deviously smirked, my convulsing daemon claw wrapped around Magilou's waist waiting for the perfect moment to crush her. "Where would you like to get fucked tonight?"

"Oh my, how forward are we today? I don't feel like it tonight. Well I'd assume you'd want to leave that for later anyway." For clarification, Magilou and I occasionally went at it, for that reason exactly. We went at it as it was stress relief. Gaining all of this malevolence and with thoughts of Artorius and Innominat clouding my mind, she recommended doing this sort of thing with absolutely no romantic feelings behind them. We were basically fuck buddies. She winked, looking down at the claw and I felt like I saw a split-second of disappointment in the witch's eyes but she instantly replaced it with the laid back expression she usually has. "...So tomorrow's the day, huh? Have you ever thought about what you'd do after killing your beloved brothers?" She said, that one question I hear almost every day from her. "Wouldn't you need a lover as all of us would surely leave you even though you're our favourite Lord of Calamity. Y'know for me, I'd need to find better entertainment as you've done what you n-"

"Phi and Eleanor wouldn't leave me..." I silently mouthed which seemed to have piqued Magilou's interest as she energetically pressed me for more. I glanced around to find that nobody else was on deck other than myself and Magilou. Thinking that throwing her overboard wasn't a good idea as no other person would be here to save her and I'd feel too embarrassed picking her back onboard,I dismissed the usual plan and sat down, covering my ears from her upcoming teasing.

"Hmmm Eleanor huh? How are you so sure she won't leave you? Surely she'd want to become a Shepherd and reform the world, don't you think? She'll be a highly respected leader while you're just still a despicable daemon who eats people's souls just to save your no-longer-dead brother and that all you've done has been for nough-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Yelling at the witch before storming back towards my quarters, I silently cursed at her and wondering why I didn't kill her right there and then. She probably just wanted to see my reaction when I get worked up for her own entertainment. I'm not even sure why did I get so angry. "Was it because she mentioned Laphi? Or was it truly because Eleanor would leave my side and once again become my enemy...?"

"You know, you should probably take your chance with Eleanor right now if you really do treasure her. You might not ever get a chance again... Just if you wanted to know, Eleanor totally looks at you in that way," were the last words she said to me this evening. At sunrise, Eizen planned to dock in Port Zekson declaring that the final battle was approaching rapidly. Magilou was probably right and so, I decided to take her advice, for some ridiculous reason.

I quietly trod on the squeaky wooden floorboards of the Van Eltia towards my room until I suddenly heard strange noises from the room opposite. I leant my ear against the door to grasp hold of the situation.

"Ah... Nggh... Right there... Ahh...V-Vel..."

Blushing, I turned away and rested my hand on the cold door handle of my own bedroom but the thoughts couldn't get out of my mind. Phi often slept with Eleanor -as in sleeping next to- as she's his vessel so what if... No, no. They would never do anything as indecent as that although my mind couldn't rest until I settled this matter so I took a deep breath, knocked and pushed her door open.

"A-Ah it's y-y-you V-V-Velvet?! S-Sh-" Wide-eyed, she swiftly grabbed the nearest covers to her and retreated to the corner of the bed, furthest away from me. "A-aha... D-Did you need something from me?"

As silently as possible and trying to hide my blush, I shut the door and gently padded across towards the small and seemingly frail body of her's, increasingly quivering every step I took. I came this far so there was no way for me to turn back now. Having only a small towel to cover herself, most of her pristine, porcelain skin laid bare to my eyes. The only area she clearly attempted to cover was her chest and anything lower didn't leave much to the imagination. Feeling the blood rush to my ears, I let my desires take over. "I need something. I need you."

"Aha... you're joking right? I'm surely dreaming..."

"You're not," Throwing myself onto her -though without brute force, not wanting to break the fragile porcelain she was made out of- I gently caressed her cheeks.

"I often hear Magilou screaming thoug-"

"Pay no need to her, you probably just heard me torturing her," quickly cutting her off, I replied with a hint of truth in there, not mentioning a word about her enjoying it at all.

I lightly traced my fingers over her chest area after noticing the scar that was revealed when Eleanor was too shocked about the turn of events that she even dropped the only cloth covering the one and only thing she clearly didn't want me to ever see.

"Ah!" She yelped and accidentally forcefully pushed me away.

"I'm sorry, did you not like that?"

"It's not like that... I mean, don't you think... it's ugly?"

She looked as if she was about to cry, and so I tried my best and gently wrapped my arms around her waist and caressed her like how I treated Laphi all those years ago. "Of course not. I think it's wonderful. It shows the hard times you've been through and that you're still alive, even after all those events..."

"Velvet..." she murmured, turning to face me and lightly fitted her lips to mine. "You know, I actually loved you this entire time..."

"The feeling's mutual," I gasped in between kisses. The longer we kissed, the more passionate it became. I used my finger to pinch her already erect nipple, which made her moan and I instantly took that chance to deepen our kiss, intertwining our tongues, the moans of pleasure escaping each of our lips every few seconds. Gasping for air after breaking away, I softly kissed down her neck and lightly bit her earning a couple of groans from her. I used my fingertips to tenderly massage her soft, moderately sized breast, her arms wrapped around my neck as she dug her fingernails into my shoulder blades.

"V-Velvet... K-Kiss me..." Eleanor breathed, trying her best to keep the volume down. If the boys found out... Rokurou would probably joke about it for a few seconds then completely forget about it, Eizen wouldn't make much of a fuss about it I'd assume but Magilou... She would definitely tease me till the end of the world although she probably already knew what was going to happen.

Smirking, my nose met with hers, "as you wish, Princess," and forcefully pressed my lips back onto hers, entangling our tongues once again while trailing my bandaged arm down her torso then realising that was probably a waste of my time, as I wouldn't be able feel her warmth through the bandages so I instead switched to using my right arm, feeling it rise up and down every deep breath she took and exhaled.

After pulling away, I slowly and cautiously reached between her thighs and felt the sticky substance overflow on my fingers. I let a flirty smirk appear on my face while sucking seductively on my own fingers covered in her fluids. "I'm surprised you're already this wet. We haven't even done anything yet."

"I was already wet before you turned up so suddenly..." she blushed, covering her bright red face with her hands while I continued to lick off whatever remaining liquids were on my hand.

"Oh? What could have possibly made you this soaked?"

"Thinking of you..." Eleanor muttered under her breath and gave a small pout -because she was clearly missing my touch too much- which I noticed and grinned. She was so freaking cute that way.

"Wow, smooth," I chuckled before meeting her lips with mine once again, only that it didn't happen. The door quietly creaked open and a witch's hat popped in along with her perverted as heck sidekick. With my face red with fury and embarrassment, I released the chains sealing off my therion claw and grabbed the two with the one massive pulsing monstrous body part and threw them out as hard as I could. The last thing I heard before shutting the door was Eizen and Benwick complaining the hell out of Magilou for destroying half of the ship's resting quarters. I turned back to Eleanor after returning my left arm back to normal, my eyes widening when I saw the red streak across her arm. "Shit, I must've cut you with my claw. Are you okay? Should we stop now?"

She shook her head, her pink twintails dancing like the baubles on Christmas trees when you first hang them on, "I'm fine,"she whispered in my ear while wrapping her arms around my neck, "if I had to say, it felt quite good, the pain I mean..."

My jaw just dropped and I stared at her like she was some other species I had never seen in my life before, although I did know those kinds of people did exist. For example, Magilou. "I never expected YOU to be into BDSM..."

"Well now you do. We all learn new things every day," Eleanor gave me a flirty wink whilst her arms clung around my left arm. I then proceeded to unwrap my bandages and used them to tie Eleanor's arms behind her back, leaving her completely exposed and she seemed to have nothing against it. I took out the bandage I used to tie up my hair and wrapped them over her eyes, being an effective blindfold.

"Just don't come crying to me later," I snorted, once again allowing my therion claw to come free out of its shell. I took one look at Eleanor again and studied her beautiful, almost unscathed body once more and thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I wouldn't ever think twice about hurting Magilou or any of my foes but I'd never try to hurt Phi no matter what. Heck I'd even brutally injure Rokurou or Eizen if they really wanted me to but hurting Eleanor makes me hesitate, for some reason. "...I'd feel kinda bad doing this to you. Anyone else I wouldn't give a shit but..."

"Oh so you do whatever Magilou wants but not me? Velv-"

"I just don't want to ruin your gorgeous skin..."

She leant forward and tried biting into my claw, making me jolt backwards while the teeth were smeared with the blood from my claw. "I never knew you liked eating daemons too, princess."

She blushed slightly but made no comment to my previous statement and continued on with whatever she was saying. "My body was already destroyed when that daemon attacked me. Go all out on me Velvet. You could do with the stress relief."

"How about I leave the claw till last?"

"Fair enough."

I scavenged the room for items that I could possibly use on her. My findings slightly shocked me. I could imagine Magilou having these sorts of things her room, which for a fact I know she does but Eleanor...? Really? There was a lot I didn't know about her and my impression of her just did a 180 degree flip. "Eleanor, if I may ask, why the hell do you even have a fucking whip in here?"

"U-Um well I-I use it to scare off rats and other pests in my room... Yes, yes, that's why I have a whip aha..." Laughing sheepishly, she fidgeted around and breathed heavily "Just U-Use it on me already..."

I was still hesitant but I tried it anyway. I lashed out on Eleanor's smooth back a couple of times, earning sweet moans of pleasure from the girl, the perfect ear candy for me. "Ah! A-aah Velvet! Hnng! More! Ah!" After a few lashes, it seemed that I started getting addicted to her cries. I felt like my own head was getting hot and dizzy from this intoxication and I ended up whipping her harder than I would've liked myself, though she seemed to be having the time of her life. "Jesus Christ, you fucking slut. If you're gonna scream, scream some more!"

"V-Velvet... Hurt me more... It feels so good... To be hurt by you..." Panting, she choked on her words which knocked a sense of reality back into me. I continued with the task at hand but was wondering about how the entire boat could've heard her screams.

"Fuck this, I don't want Magilou recording this or whatever shit she's doing out there." Shaking my head, I instantly reached out and grabbed the nearest item of clothing, which just happened to be her lazily discarded panties, and shoved them in her mouth, earning muffled moans of pleasure from her and a muffled request.

"T-The claw..."

Sighing, I decided it was finally time to use the claw. After all, she wanted it so badly. I wondered what would've happened if I fisted her then let my claw out but clearly that was not a good idea as I imagined her guts would go splat all over the walls considering the size of my claw. "Well here goes nothing."

My arm transformed into the grotesque claw and went in to scratch her arms, legs, stomach, everything. I attempted to keep the wounds as shallow as possible so that I don't kill her and that she doesn't bleed to death. Eleanor kept telling me that she would use healing artes on herself afterwards so that she doesn't bleed to death. Even Magilou never asked for me to scratch her like this and she was some crazy masochist in bed and so this behaviour of Eleanor really shook me.

As I clawed over her chest I mumbled, "this scar needn't bother you anymore. Think of me whenever you see it..." And with that, there had been claw marks all over her body with blood soaking myself and the room even though we only went at it for about two minutes. As quickly as possible, I untied her and left her to deal with the wounds, as I myself never possessed any healing artes of my own and so I resorted to examining the current state of the room. It looked as if a murder had occurred in the room with all the blood splattered across the nearest wall and quite a bit on the floor. How she had not died was a mystery to me and I was wondering whether or not did she need a blood transfusion. "Do you think we should stop here? What if the cuts reopen or the blood loss damages you-"

"Velvet. I'm done... So t-take me now..."

By that, I believed she meant scissoring, which I had unsurprisingly done many times with Magilou. I sighed and started to pull off my coat until a question that was in dire need of answering popped into my head. "Wait, you've already had your virginity taken, right?"

"W-What? O-Of course not! I-I never eve-"

I pecked her on the lips, silencing her. "Okay okay, sure whatever. I expected you to be a whore or something after seeing that you're into BDSM but suppose I was wrong. Didn't expect that this was your first time though."

"Velvet I swear..."

Believing that an opportunity to tease her came up, I smirked and took the chance as Eleanor's far too cute when she's flustered. "Go on then, swear at me."

"I-I w-won't..."

"Can't do it, crybaby exorcist?"

"D-Don't call me that!" Pouting, she turned her bare back to me and folded her arms. I snaked my arms around her receiving a sudden yelp from her, who was clearly not expecting me to do anything. Breathing onto her ear, I whispered, "just say fuck..."

"No... Velvet please."

"Or would you rather say shit? Seeing as you almost let that slip out of your mouth earli-"

"Velvet!"

Sighing, I gave up and let go of her. "Seems like you're very fixated keeping yourself clean."

"H-Huh?"

"Fuck it," I mumbled as I started tearing down my ripped shorts and black panties beneath that. "I can't be assed to take off anything else so you'll just have to deal with this." After spreading her legs out, I climbed on top of her and slowly began to rock my hips at the same speed as the gorgeous being below me.

"Haah, I never knew scissoring, aaah, felt this good," she moaned while rapidly increasing in pace. My hands, that were feeling rather bored moved towards her mounds and rubbed her nipples between my thumb and index finger as roughly as possible. "V-Velvet I'm gonna... Ah! It feels too g-good..."

Panting, I leaned in closer to her face, gazing into those emerald jewels of hers and smiled before meeting her lips once again as I felt like something was building up in myself. "E-Eleanor... I think I'm almost..."

Scissoring was not new to me, as previously mentioned, although it never felt this good doing it with Magilou. Maybe what they said about having sex with a loved one is much for fulfilling and satisfying than a fuck buddy. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we both climaxed and moaned from pure ecstasy. I rolled over and laid on my back catching my breath as she laid facing me, her tender fingers laced in my thick, raven black hair that was a complete mess, sprawled across the bed. I let out a quiet chuckle and hugged her warm body close to mine, possibly the last time I'd ever have someone this close to me. "Eleanor."

"Hm?"

"Yknow... You made the bed all wet!"

"It wasn't just me!" She retorted, nudging me slightly but not having much room to do so as I held her too tightly.

"Oh yeah? Well guess who's sleeping in this room tonight?"

"Then let's switch rooms."

"What the- Hell no, I'm not living in this trash can of yours."

"... It's not that bad, is it?"

"No, I guess..." I took a deep breath and exhaled. Teasing her took too much effort but it was worth it in the end. For me I suppose. I never knew whether or not she enjoyed being flustered like that. I remembered that it was the last night for me with these companions of mine and I subconsciously blurted out: "What would you do if I said you'll never see me ever again, after the battle against Artorius?"

"Hm... I'd probably sob for days on end and curse myself for being absolutely helpless... Wait don't tell me-"

"Nah, I was just wondering. I'd never leave you..."

"I love you Velvet..."

"..."

She suddenly sat up and had a sly grin on her face and giggled, "Don't tell me you're that kind of person who has trouble saying 'I love you'?"

I quickly rolled over to my other side with my back facing her, not wanting her to see how goddamned red my face was at the time. "What, hell no! W-Who do you think I am?"

She sighed, laid back down next to me and wrapped her slender arms around my abdomen, fitting her chin in the crook of my neck and whispered, "you're the Lord of Calamity and the one that I love the most..."

We laid there for a couple of minutes, not one sound but the sound of our breathing. We just laid there in peace, not wanting to ever break from the embrace ever, Eleanor's body warmth calming down all of my desires. Just her being there was enough for me. "Hey, you once said that you were good with your hands."

After realising what I meant, I felt the temperature of her face rise drastically as she gave me a stuttered reply, "W-What? I guess I did but not in t-that w-way, pervert!"

Snorting, I turned and faced her, staying in the warm embrace she enveloped me in. "Yeah, yeah, I know... In the end, you never got round to mending my clothes. I have to fight Artorius and Innominat in these cheap as fuck clothes because of you!"

"Well I'm sorry..." Yawning, the innocent, young girl, who tried her best to stay awake for me, ended up failing and drifted off into a deep sleep. All that sex must've made her tired and we had a expectedly long day ahead of us, therefore not bothering to go back to my own chambers -which were honestly about three metres away- I nodded off beside her, hugging her tightly in case of the unforeseeable future.

The Empyrean's throne was only a few minutes away from Port Zekson and so we travelled how we always travelled, mainly consisting of walking, occasional monster attacks, chitchatting and dealing with Magilou's shit every few seconds.

"Oh right, I been meaning to ask," Rokurou said, breaking off all the conversations that happened a few seconds ago. "What were you two doing last night? I heard some groans and one of you say 'you made the bed all wet' while I was passing by late at night."

Looking rather fidgety, the former exorcist scratched her head and laughed sheepishly, her face turning as red as her fiery hair that was tied up in her usual twin tails. "We were... Cleaning! There was something I couldn't reach on a high shelf so I asked Velvet to come over..."

"Just look at this little midget," I winked, patting my hand on her head, trying my best not to ruin her hair that probably took her hours to tie up. One must know that although twintails look simple to deal with, they actually take a lot of precision and time to make them perfectly even and balanced and someone like Eleanor the perfectionist would clearly have a problem with them if they weren't even. In some respects, I could relate as I despised having clothes or garbage carelessly discarded on the ground in my former house in Aball. My sister drilled all of those cleaning and cooking related lectures into me I felt like I could recite each of them by heart at the time.

"So now you're saying anyone shorter than you is a midget? I'm only five centimetres shorter!" She protested, clinging onto my arm tightly. Eizen whistled and Magilou slowly edged towards me and whispered, "sure nothing happened last night?"

From the way we both were acting, it was clear that everyone had a faint idea what was going on from the change in our relationship -like Eleanor was NEVER this clingy- although I didn't mind if I was honest, as this would probably be the last day we'd all be together.

"Um..." Behind the five of us, a timid Phi mumbled, stopping dead in his tracks. "I saw everything last night..."

Eleanor lifted her palm to her forehead and cursed. "Oh shit... I forgot he was in me the whole time..." Believing that might've been the last chance for me to tease her, I quickly took the opportunity.

"Oh hey, look who finally swore!" I laughed as Eleanor instantly covered her mouth with her hands, her green crystalline eyes widening. "Took you long enough."

Beside us just at that moment, I saw from the corner of my eye a devastated Magilou handing over what I assumed to be 100g to Eizen. "Oi, the retard over there. Did you bet on me again?"

Winking, she danced over towards us and declared, "indeed I had. And I totally lost... I bet that you would make her swear while making precious, sweet love but guess that didn't happen... Vel, I'm disappointed in you."

Face palming, I knock her to one side and yelled, "you deserved it, you damned witch!" Before arriving once again, and for the last time, at the large temple known as the Empyrean's throne, where the battle that ended it all occurred.

 **A/N: Wanted to add something extra. If I ever feel like writing an Xillia or whatever fanfic, this might become a general Tales of one shot book instead... Depends on how I'm feeling c:**


	2. The Secrets of the Magnificent Magilou!

**SHIP: Velvet x Magilou and a tiny bit on Alisha x Rose / FxF**

 **A/N: Requested by AnimeLife2345! A Magivel I guess. I kinda hate this one and it doesn't reaaalllyyy fit the BDSM tag unless you count Velvet being stuck as bondage. Oh well. This took like 2 months and I'm mad it did. The Veleanor only took about 3 days. I procrastinate too much. Well I'll stop for now because I know how goddamned boring I am**

* * *

The mission was on.

The murky water's stench flared our nostrils , the walls overgrown with moss and the slimy monsters felt like the most disgusting things to even look at, let alone destroy. Part of me wondered how does Velvet devour such creatures and was for once, glad that I didn't have my partner around -meaning that I can laze around and be the most helpful person anyone had ever met. There were Living Knights stomping around, the echoes sending signals off to every other monster in the area who tried swinging our heads off with those large ass claymores of theirs but thankfully failed, seeing how low their speed parameters were. There was overflowing water which seeped out from the turn of a lever, revealing hidden treasure chests and Katz spirits, previously submerged under the dreadfully smelling liquid -though possibly not as bad as the well known medicinal herb sale'tomah- and lastly, there were tight passages which one would need to crawl through in order to reach the palace. Yes, this was the Barona Catacombs and boy, would I never forget this treasured day of my life. Indeed, many exciting things happened in my journeys during my lifetime but I'd have to admit, travelling with Velvet and her band of misfits most likely has to be my favourite, after all, even I -the heartless witch!- felt some sort of heavy feeling weighing me down after- Oops, I'm spoiling my next story aren't I? I shall tell that story some other day so enough of the off topic ramblings and I shall get on with the story that you actually want to hear right this moment.

The night was young, so young that we even had time to reach our destination, complete the mission, return back to the inn and grab some drinks before leaving our oddballs to their beauty sleep -not that Velvet had any sort of proper sleeping posture; who in the hell sleeps like that!-. The atmosphere was rather thick -from all the slimes I swear- due to the mission we were on, therefore not being able to stand all the tension, I decided to crack up some jokes. Tricking the boy was most entertaining from previous experiences so I went with that.

The boy stared in awe at his surroundings. Living a sheltered life, many things surprised him. "The Bloodwings are a serious organisation. I'm surprised they know about this passage."

"They must have branches working all over the world," Eizen said, "They've probably even worked out how to get cats and dogs working for them." The Bloodwings indeed were a organisation who knew every fact of the world. Of the world's people, good and bad. They'd have their intel in seconds from the many different members scattered around the continents. I, myself had come across many of them on my journeys before getting chucked into prison island like how Velvet chucked me into that disgusting river of shit. The time when I was with the Abbey was probably when I first heard about them. I was pretty much a Legate (because I'm so amazing) and anyone that high (sometimes I wondered if even Melchior -ew I hate that name- was high on nectar or whatever that crap was called) would definitely know about the infamous Bloodwings.

Taking my chances, I butted into the conversation, "Here's a juicy morsel about them," I said, while leaning in closer towards the boy, "They make sure even their corpses go to good use!"

"T-They what?" Just reaction I was expecting! The boy stared back at me in absolute horror mixed with shock yet curiosity glistened in his emerald scales.

"Long ago, one of their agents stole into the castle... When the guards discovered him, they chased him to this very passage... He dove into the water to escape then... Crunch!" Slapping my two hands together, I created a loud clapping sound that echoed throughout the Catacombs for dramatic effect, easily startling the boy.

"Ah!"

"A crocodile devoured him in one massive bite! All that remained of him was an arm bobbing up on the surface. From this, two important facts were learnt."

"What were they?" He mumbled, his voice quivering. I was dying on the inside but it's no surprise that the marvellous Magilou Mayvin can pull off jokes any day so I continued.

"First, They learned of the existence of this passage. Second, they could serve crocodile meat in town. Crocodile meat rubbed with human blood becomes tender and succulent. ...Perfect for Mabo Curry-"

The colour of his face drained to almost match the disgusting murky water that flowed next to us, "T-Then what I just ate w-was..."

"If it tastes so good I'd love to try it... Rubbed with the blood of a certain lying witch." The therion smirked, edging towards the boy like a protective older sist- oh wait that's what she's trying to pull off.

"That would hit the spot." Rokurou added, grinning like a stupid idiot with that stupid hair that covers his face 24/7.

Acting slightly terrified, I replied, "H-Hey, the kid's a wreck. It was just a joke to help him calm down..."

Laphicet's face colour returned to normal after breathing out a long sigh, "It was a joke...?"

"Yeah, I totally made up the part about the crocodile. Mabo curry is actually made from man-eating-"

Not even allowing me to finish my sentence, Velvet thrusted her leg into my gut, pushing me into the water and boy, would I never forget the taste of that. There are two things I never ever want to taste again in my life. Sale'tomah and sewage water. Hell, sewage water is freaking disgusting and made me sick for many days on end. Please don't ever lose yourself to curiosity when it comes down to sewage water. Not that anyone in their right mind would. "Let's get going."

"Alright." Phi smiled and trodded side by side with Velvet and the other two.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS VELVET. JUST YOU WATCH AND SEE. YOU'LL REGRET THIS SOOOOO MUCH!" I yelled, coughing and spluttering while trying my best to pull myself out of the water I despised so much.

Drenched in water, I tried running to catch up with the group -who clearly had no respect for such a wonderful witch like myself- who were already talking with a member of the Bloodwings up ahead. There were two of them and thankfully the one who wasn't being talked to was kind enough to throw me a towel to dry myself. "Someone appreciates my existence..."

"Well we're meant to assist you guys with your mission so if we could do anything to help, we'd gladly do so."

"Hm..."

As I rang out my hair, I overheard the other Bloodwings talking to Velvet and the boys. "... You need to go through some tight passages to get to the villa." He put on a pervy smile and continued, "with a figure like that, you might get stuck."

Boy I was about to slap him and be like: "Bro only I'm allowed to tease Velvet," but that probably gave me the best idea the wonderful Magilou ever thought of. Probably not the best but one of the best, as I obviously am a genius.

Sighing and walking away, Velvet dragged her beloved Phi off with the other two following behind her. "...Thanks for the warning"

While I worked for the Abbey, I was made to learn every passage and room's location. Melchior made sure he drilled that into my head until all that could be heard from my bedroom at night was corridor names and how to get to each of them. I remembered that there was a extremely tight passage right before the stepladder that entered the library.

With the magic books flapping by my waist, I stupidly -but had an ulterior motive- charged into every single passing monster, watching gleefully as the group ran to protect me and defeated the monsters without my help as the great witch should not waste her abilities on such feeble low level calamities. The part I enjoyed the most was obviously when Velvet releases the claw and gobbles up every single monster they defeated. From observing Velvet for a couple of weeks, the food she ate all went to her chest- Empyreans-dammit why is she so lucky for a daemon?- so her bust should temporarily gain a couple of millimetres so everything should gone according to plan. See, Magilou-sama was such a scientific genius.

"I swear Magilou, if you don't stop aimlessly running around I'm going to leave you to your death. We don't have enough time to be fucking around." Velvet said before taking the lead and weaved between all the knights, slimes and whatever was around.

Fucking around... I wanted to scream "I AM SUCH A FREAKING GENIUS OH MY EMPYREANS I SHOULD BE GOD." but nope, I kept my composure from all that royal demeanour training I had from Melchior and just secretly smirked at Velvet who was tearing through the occasional monster that stood in her way.

After a few more slimes, Velvet began distributing the Apple gels from her inventory. Sneaking up to her, I silently dipped my hand into the bag and tried fishing out a lemon gel because they were clearly better-don't fight me- until a large object of black and red enveloped my arm. Laughing sheepishly, I dropped the gel and moved away from the bag immediately once the 'thing' released my arm. "Someone who does not contribute to any of the battles does not deserve anything, let alone a lemon gel... Scum..."

"VELVET, DID YOU JUST CALL ME SCUM? SCUM? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WAS ONCE ONE OF THE BEST MAGICIANS OF THE WORLD AND I STILL AM. DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME? WELL TRY ME... Well I don't have that traitor with me so that ain't gonna happen now, okay Velvet sweetie?... Whatever, it's not like I care about that gummy anyway." I shrugged and continued on and stopped immediately once the tight passage came into sight. My heart was racing like hell and grinned like a retard as the rest of the group approached it.

The hole indeed was small. Smaller than I had pictured myself. I doubted that Rokurou or Eizen could fit through that. I even doubted that I could fit through the hole, let alone our favourite busty therion. Although the rock seemed like it was crumbling, nobody made any attempt to smash a hole through to enlarge it -it was too loud, they said- and so Velvet began declaring the order.

"Right. So Phi's going in first, then I will, then following will be Rokurou, Eizen then that useless witch." My target explained, the entire band nodding in agreement. Phi immediately scampered off and crawled through the hole with ease.

The time finally came.

As Velvet went down on her hands and knees, my inner thoughts were clouded with questions. 'Would Velvet kill me after this?' 'What happens if she doesn't get stuck...' 'I wonder what the boys will do...'

"Oh shit, that guy wasn't kidding," was the trigger to know that the therion was trapped as planned, however the prank had not truly succeeded until I actually did her. Cheerfully I skipped towards the poor, trapped girl and yelled back to the boys who weren't needed during my show. "Ay you two over there! Yes you Rokurou and Eizen... Who else is here? Jeez... Go fetch some of the Bloodwings. I doubt my darling Velvet can get out of here herself right now."

"Velvet, do you need any help?" Came a wavering muffle from the other side from the wall. I imagined that Phi was trying to pull her by the arms but the poor boy did not have the physical power to- I'm sure he'll be much stronger once he grows up. Like Eizen... Boy I can't imagine that- and gave up. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything..." was my cue to begin my lines.

"Oh dear Velvy, are you stuck? And who was the one telling me that I was wasting time?" I sniggered, pushing her by her ass to make it seem like I was trying to help.

"... I don't care what you do, just get me out of here." She murmured, a smirk appearing on my face.

"Anything huh...? Well, when I was training with the frea- uh Abbey, they taught me many, many ways to get out of tight situations so I'm sure you'll enjoy this!" Laying my freezing icicle-like fingers on her waist, I gently slid my fingers down, hooked them onto her shorts and undergarments and forcefully pulled them down.

"MAGILOU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well you did say I could do anything..."

"I swear to the Empyreans I'm going to drown you, suck all the blood out of you, dice you and then feed your remains to the crocodiles once I get out of here if you do anythin- KYA!" I roughly shoved my index finger up her anus -as it was pointing right at me so who can resist themselves from that?- and wriggled it in until it was deep in her. "Holy fuck what-" Never allowing Velvet to finish her sentences, I pulled my finger out instantly causing yelps of pain from the other side. It was rather entertaining so I did it a couple of times until it got lame as fuck so I quickly went off to scavenge some 'materials' I needed. "Oi where the hell did you go. Magilouuuuuu!"

Grabbing a nearby uneaten half alive slime from earlier, I yelled back to poor Velvet who was waiting for me impatiently, "I'm here! Don't worry I gotchu!"

"Hm... how do I do this..." I silently thought to myself as I approached the girl who was currently butt naked thanks to yours truly. "Hm..." The slime was swirming in my grip as I sat down facing her butt that was right in my face and used my fingers to open up her folds where her precious virginity was about to be taken by a fucking ball of slime which was still alive. As the amorphous was rather flexible, the entry was not difficult, other than having a certain black haired girl kicking my face with her boot blade every few seconds. Cuts ran over my face but I did not stop until the thing went right into her.

"M-MAGILOU! G-get t-that thing out of me! Hnng! I s-swear! I-It keeps m-moving! I can't hold it in anymore... A-Ahh! F-Fuck you!"

"Just a bit more..." I thought, using my finger to prod the remaining bit up her uterus... "Finished!" Smiling gleefully at the finished product, I began to stroke her currently bulging womb, hearing her wonderful sex cries every two seconds.

"V-Velvet... W-What is happening to yo-"

"PHI GO TO THAT CORNER OVER THERE AND COVER YOUR EYES AND EARS PLEASE! A-Ahhh! No... not th-there... M-Magilou d-do something... nnngghh!" She desperately tried kicking me but it's not very easy to kick in doggy position but it was still rather effective, with that boot blade so I carefully removed her boots, leaving her in an extremely shit temper.

"Well Velvet, I never knew you'd ever be pregnant with a slime! At the age of 19 too! How was having a slime taking your virgin-"

"Magilou I'll do anything if you take that thing out of me... It's s-sliding u-up me... I SWEAR NO JOKE I'M GOING TO GET IMPREGNATED BY THIS THING SO PLEASE!"

I laughed so hard that I bet the High Priest Gideon or whatever his name was could've heard us and sent guards down to check but thank god that didn't happen. Hell, even crybaby exorcist with the traitor could've appeared. Obviously I wasn't going to stop with this godlike entertainment so I accepted her terms. With my own conditions of course. "Yeah okay I'll do it give me a sec... Hm... how do you think I should get this thing out?"

"I don't fucking know. It's all your fault," she whispered, stopping all movement, allowing me to 'do whatever' with her again. I decided to go with that.

Breathing in a deep breath, I roughly stuck a finger into her vagina, slowly adding in more fingers.

Two...

Three...

Four...

Soon, they were all in and shallow breaths were heard from the other side. "I wonder if I can even take it out this way... You might need to be sliced open." I continued to push my arm up her, wriggling my fingers to feel if I could find anything. "Man it went in deep..."

"Y-You said this was something you learnt... Ah! ...So surely you've had practice before..."

Seeing this vulnerable state of Velvet was much pleasing to the eye. As that was an obvious lie, I decided to continue playing along with our rarely-but-currently gullible Velvet. "Well yes, but you're the first huma- uh living creature I've practiced it on. We were using dummies in the past."

"Hm... Agh! Not so rough Magilou!"

"Sorry," I replied, but grinning and thinking to myself: "not sorry though?"

Hearing a quiet voice from behind, I quickly spun my head around seeing two heads peek from behind the wall. They hastily moved away and stopped who I imagined to be the Bloodwings from approaching any closer, "Right... Good thing I brought some drinks. Let's crack some up while they finish their business over there."

"You're really relaxed about this happening, Eizen."

"I'm a Malak who has lived for thousands of years. I've seen worse."

"Okay... That's unsettling but cheers to you all!"

My hand came into contact with the squishy blob which I assumed was the slime I was targeting although I couldn't move my arm much thanks to how tight Velvet was. It honestly felt like my hand was rotting away in the blob so with all my force, I grabbed as much of it as I could and tried scraping it out of her. I took a look at my hand and slightly rubbed the back of my hand, grains of dead skin falling off. Oh well, if this is a consequence I get for fisting Velvet, I'll happily accept it.

I completed the ritual a couple of times until most of the slime's remains were gone. Of course there would be some left. It's an amorphous after all. A shape shifting creature like that is seriously so annoying.

"You actually took it out... I suppose I need to than- wait. You were the one who did it in the first place! Magilou if it's not 100% gone, I'm going to scratch you with my claw until your organs bleed out and then open up a restaurant and sell fried Magilou fingers."

I sighed so loudly that I heard a few clatters from the wall where the boys were and walked towards one of the lakes of sewage water, absorbed the compounds and returned to Velvet. "Right right right... I'll clean you up... don't need to tell me that. I know that shoving that slime into you was a mistake so just hang on while I rinse the remains out of you."

Sticking my finger back into her, I instantly squirted sewage water up into her uterus using my amazing artes and filled it until a lump formed on her, making her look like she was pregnant, although it really must have hurt, seeing that she was already stuck in a tight spot. "No way in hell would I ever drink that sewage water again. I'd rather have died back then in the prison than suffer through this. But if it's been in you, I'll happily welcome it."

"What in the name of Empyreans are you going to do..."

Grinning, I used my index fingers to stretch out her pussy, dripping with sewage water mixed with her sweet juices. I moved my head between her legs and viciously licked it, sucked it, gulping down all fluids I could. Man it tasted bad. I gently pushed her uterus to help push the recently inserted liquid out of her.

"Ahh, a-ahhhre you mad? You damned witch! I swear I'll punish you brutally once I'm out of- ahh!"

"If you're going punish me the way I'm did you, I'll happily welcome it," I replied, sticking my tongue into her cunt and swirled it around in her while pushing my thumb against her clitoris, the most sensual part of a female body.

"S-Stop M-Magilou... just hurry up..." Velvet moaned, releasing her claw and gripping at the stone floor. "I don't think I can..."

"Just come already. It'll help me out with this procedure." Grinding my thumb harder against her clit, I messily slurped as hard as I could as Velvet really isn't one for coming quickly.

"Oh man how did I lose to you in character cards!"

"I got lucky with Heroic Scion aha... I'll pour you a drink as an apology for winning."

"Come on! I beg for you Alvin! I need you for my Xillia and Renegade collection!"

"I swear, you're not going to take Princess Natalia! She's mine!"

"You'll never win against Eizen. He's the ultimate character card player in the entire of Midgand..."

"Seems like the boys are having fun," I quietly muttered to myself. I was actually quite fond of character cards. A couple years ago when I was discarded by Melchior and was looking for work, I met a character card player who taught me to play -but really I only went to them as they said I could make some money off it if I won- and I got rather addicted to the card game. Would I have killed to play them then? Probably not. I'm more of someone who likes moving her body physically than sitting down and wracking my brains out. Returning my focus back to the task at hand, I decided this was stupidly impossible and so I took out my secret weapon. From inside my hat, I took out a small syringe stuck to the side of it and with my magical powers I filled it with a liquid containing aphrodisiac and swiftly injected it into her.

"Ow, Magilou what are you..." Her breathing became more frequent after a couple of seconds had passed. "My body's getting hot... Haah... I'm..."

Continuing from where I left off before, I did the exact same actions I did before but I received more intensified reactions from Velvet. She shuddered as madly as she could while stuck in the hole every time my fingers and tongue hit her in her pleasure spot.

"W-Why does this suddenly feel so much more different... Aahnn! I feel something welling up in me! I'm c-coming!"

I was suddenly blasted in the face with sewage water? Cum? Like how always was when I made a mistake and Melchior attacked me with freezing cold or blazing hot water depending on his mood. Just that this wasn't as bad, other than the fact it was mixed with the worse-than-sale'tomah water. Quickly removing my illusion, I called back to Velvet who was so exhausted she collapsed to the floor. "See, that wasn't too bad was it? Did you enjoy it?"

"... of course not..."

"No need to be tsundere, sweetheart. If you don't be honest, I won't ever do you again~"

"I don't ever want you to do it again!" Velvet yelled, pushing herself with all her might through the enlarged hole and quickly pulled up her shorts. "But I'll admit... it did somehow feel good..." She quietly murmured hoping that I wouldn't hear but I have some good hearing, not gonna lie, but just so she felt better, I went off and called the boys over.

"Yay~ So I won't be punished?" I giggled whilst crawling through the hole myself to be met with a claw in the face.

"I know this was all your fault, I'm not stupid like that perverted dumb fuck of a brain you have in there. Be prepared after we return to the inn."

"Wow I'm so scared~"

And that was the story of my encounters with the Barona Catacombs. Just for you the wonderful reader who somehow got to this point, I will tell you what happened afterwards. Long story short, we had some hardcore BDSM in play which was pretty lit but I don't feel like explaining it as I'd rather keep that night of ours a secret of our own~ Honestly, thinking back to this event, I finally realised how much of a playgirl Velvet was. Fucking this girl she loved, fucking that girl she hated, even fucking her enemy... You really can't trust Velvet with her girls, huh? Oh well. That's another story for another day. My beloved reader, you must be very lucky to get your hands upon this book of mine and so I hope you enjoyed this and changed your views on Velvy~

* * *

"What did I just read..."

Quietly placing the book down on the table, Alisha stares out of the window in Meirchio, contemplating on the book she had just read. Mayvin had given her the secret book as a gift for being a wonderful leader when they had somehow crossed paths. She imagined that he gave this specific book accidentally and hoped that was the case. Sighing, she stands up and turns around to be suddenly met with-

"Ooh Alisha! I was looking for you! What's that book you have there?" Rose grins mischievously before snatching the book and ran off in a split second. Alisha was no match for her. Her clunky and heavy armour was no match for Rose's and her agility she gained from being an assassin was something Alisha never could compare herself to.

"N-Not that book! Rose, I-"

Flipping through the pages and skimming through the text while hopping and leaping around the building, Rose giggles like a foolish child. "Oh man this is good. I never thought I'd ever catch you reading smut. I see you have finally succumbed to the dark! Ahaha! Even the princess reads- ow!" After banging her head against the wall from her hyperactivity, she uses her free hand to gently rub the bump that had just formed until suddenly-

DON!

"I-I finally caught you... Can I have the book back please..."

Glancing up, Rose finds herself in a kabedon situation and had to blink a couple of times to confirm it was reality. "Wow, never thought I'd be pushed against a wall by our gorgeous little princess... I think I'm in love..."

Not able to keep eye contact, the princess looks away, replying to her victim of the kabedon. "H-huh? I-I'm honoured that you respect me that much-"

"Not that kind of love, dummy." Quickly stealing a kiss, Rose drops to the floor while Alisha is too stunned to move and escapes through her legs. Cheekily she dashes away waving the book in the air. "I'm going to read this and you can't stop me! It must be super interesting if Alisha was as into it as the Celestial Record!"

"Come back here!"

"Also nice stripes. They suit you, I suppose."

"Rose!"

* * *

 **A/N: Not gonna lie but I probably enjoyed that Rosali(a) (jk I'm just bandori trash stop me) bit more than the entire of the Magivel. I was probably too OOC with the Magivel bit and I haven't even got past Elysia in Zesitira's game (but I watched the anime) Leave more requests please but honestly, I don't think I can deal with writing more BDSM lol.**


	3. A Xmas Gift for The Lord of Calamity!

**SHIP: Velvet x Eleanor again I know / FxF**

 **A/N: Merry Christmas you all! Although it's kinda 3am on the 26th here. Hope you all got awesome presents (unlike myself who didn't get anything) or at least had fun with family and friends! I have no freaking idea what I wrote and I'm tired now.**

The crew of the Van Eltia including Velvet's band of misfits were sitting through one of Eizen's long explanations on his discoveries from the Far Continent once again, although Velvet wasn't around as she decided she wanted to go farm some materials from Dire Foes alone so the rest of them were stuck with listening to the First Mate's lectures, although Magilou, Rokurou and half of the crew seemed to be asleep already whilst the young Malak was fully drawn into his idol's stories.

"And while we were at the Far Continent, we happened to hear of a certain day known as Christmas, a time of the year when people give presents to each other and celebrate with family and friends."

From the sudden mention of Christmas, the self proclaimed magnificent witch instantly jumped up. "Ah, Christmas. Who hasn't heard that word before? Ah, Christmas..."

Surprised that the witch had heard of such a term that nobody else had ever come across, Eleanor was rather surprised and was intrigued by the celebration known as 'Christmas' they were talking about. "You know about such a celebration Magilou?"

Clearing her throat, Magilou pointed her hand to her chest and stood proudly in front of her audience. "Of course I've heard of Christmas! I'm surprised you all don't know about it!"

"So what do you do on Christmas...?" Laphicet perked up, wearing a confused expression on his face.

"It was just as Eizen said. You would get together with family members or friends and celebrate the day with a feast and the gifting of presents! Although there's also a twist to the present gifting event."

"A twist?"

"Yes! Traditionally, you would gift yourself to the one you love!"

Eleanor widened her eyes hearing what Magilou had said as well as many of the members of the Van Eltia. "Y-You mean..."

Magilou scampered towards Eleanor and whispered as softly as she could into her ear, "Yes, you would give yourself to Velvet, darling! I'll help you out later, alright?"

After explaining all they knew about the festivity known as Christmas, they all returned to their free time. As promised, Magilou met up with Eleanor in Eleanor's room to help prepare the present. "Don't you think it would be easier if I just bought Velvet a normal present..."

"No, no. You must give her yourself! I'm sure she'll appreciate it more than anything else! Alright. Come with me, we're going to buy supplies." Pulling Eleanor by her hand, Magilou dragged her off the ship into the marketing area of Hellawes. "We'll buy some paper and we'll hunt some ribbon from some low level eagles."

After walking around the stalls, they finally came across one which sold decorative paper. The shopkeeper who instantly fell in love with Eleanor blushed bashfully while offering to sell her two rolls of wrapping paper for the price of one. "Miss Exorcist, if you'll marry me, I'll supply you with all of your needs for the rest of your life!"

Like the professional she was at turning down men as she was hit on by all sorts of men no matter where she was, she quickly replied: "Thank you for the offer but as I am an exorcist, I plan to put myself after the people I must protect. I hope you have a good day." She placed down the 100 gald for the wrapping paper and walked away.

"Look at you, turning down these marriage offers. You plan to put yourself after the people huh? I wonder what are we doing right now then... Is making yourself into a present for Velvet going to help the world?" Magilou teased, passing all of the paper to Eleanor's bag without letting the girl notice somehow. The witch was way too sly.

"T-That's different! I-I just want to see her happy!"

"Isn't that basically because you love her?"

"W-What?"

Pondering to herself, Magilou skipped a couple of steps forwards and turned around to face Eleanor, "Let's say Velvet confessed her love to you. Would you be able to decline like you did with that random dude over there?"

"As I said, that's different!" Eleanor side stepped, avoiding Magilou and stormed off into the Fighal Icecaps, wiping out a couple of Eagles by the time Magilou even caught up with her.

"Girl, you're mad. It was just a joke okay?" Sighing, she pulled out her Guardian and started casting while Eleanor fought front lines with occasional switches.

"Look! A shooting star!"

"Maelstrom!"

Soon enough, they gathered enough materials as they were a couple dozen levels higher than monsters that Magilou even suggested turning up the difficulty to chaos so that the monsters wouldn't die in a single hit. "If only we were from the Far Continent. There's apparently something called Online Shopping and that they can get all this stuff delivered to your door- or ship in a matter of hours."

"Magilou, that laziness is no good. You should be glad we get our exercise this way. Now let us return to the ship and get started with this present you've been talking about."

As the dock was not too far from the Fighal Icecaps, they managed to make it back within a couple of minutes and retreated to Eleanor's chamber once again. Magilou had also brought in a rather large box she found and some adhesives. She laid down the wrapping paper and tried wrapping it around the box it was nowhere near big enough. In all honesty, the box looked better without the paper. Magilou suggested that they just screwed the paper. It was too much effort especially for herself and Eleanor couldn't get anyone else to help her so defeated, she had to give up on the paper. It was only 100 gald anyway. They used the adhesives to stick together the ribbons they had gotten from the monster drops until they had one long enough to tie up the entire box. "Phew, that took some time."

"But it was fun."

Eleanor tried claiming into the box after they finished setting it up however Magilou grabbed her wrist before she got in. "We also need to tie you up. Now strip."

"S-Strip?"

"Yeah it works better that way?"

"I hope you're not thinking of anything indecent Magilou..."

"I'm serious that this is part of the tradition. Now strip."

Reluctantly, Eleanor decided to go with it and took off her clothes while Magilou was checking her our, nodding her head in approval. "Could you not stare..."

Once she was fully undressed, Magilou masterfully tied her up in some sort of pose you'd see in some BDSM porn and made her climb into the box herself as apparently she was too heavy for Magilou's fragile arms.

The witch used her magical telekinesis powers to wrap the ribbons around the box -in all honesty, she just made Bienfu who was surprisingly quiet the entire time tie up everything-.

"Right you're all ready!"

"Onee-sama, what do we do next?" Bienfu finally said his first sentence of the day which was a surprise. He had no reason to be quiet. Maybe it was just because he had nothing to say?

"We're going haul Eleanor off into Velvet's room and then hide in the closet."

"S-Shouldn't you ask someone like Rokurou or Eizen to help?"

"Nah we'll be fine."

After a couple of tries to pick up the box, it seemed that Magilou had given up. She collapsed to the ground and crawled out of the room and knocked on Rokurou's door, hoping that he was in as she was in a near-death state. She thanked the Empyreans for her luck when the door swung open. "Why do I have a dead witch at my door?"

"Rokurou. Eleanor's room. Help. Move. Box. To. Velvet's." She crawled back with Rokurou following her and together -but she really just pretended to help- they carried the box into the Lord of Calamity's room and placed it down on the ground, without Rokurou even noticing Eleanor was in there. Probably because he was too dumb of a perso- daemon.

"Okay your job is done. Bye~" The witch shooed him out of the room once he was not needed anymore and Magilou and Bienfu shoved themselves into the closet and left a gap to spectate from.

Soon the sun had set and a creaking could be heard, although by then, Magilou and Bienfu were fast asleep in the closet. Velvet had certainly took her time. Eyeing the present in the middle of the room, she cautiously approached it as it could've been a trap from the Abbey or one who despised her for killing one of their loved ones.

"What is this...?" She unwrapped the ribbon as carefully as she could and opened the box.

"...Merry Christmas, Velvet..." Eleanor squeaked out, embarrassed from the way she was tied up and the fact that the one she loved was staring at her nude body.

Worried for Eleanor's health as she didn't know how long she had been in the box nude for, Velvet pulled the poor girl who had been kneeling in the box for the past few hours out and sat her down on her bed. "What are you doing? Are you cold? Are you hurt? How long have you been in-"

Leaning into Velvet's arm, she cut Velvet off, without answering any of her questions. "Merry Christmas Velvet... I-I love you..."

"Okay but that doesn't explain anything."

"Well..."

Eleanor ended up explaining everything that happened on the ship while she was gone. Sighing in exasperation she slammed open the doors of her closet and used Break Soul, unleashing Consuming Claw and grabbed the witch by the waist. "So how much of that was true?"

Gulping the witch and her Malak replied: "a lot of it actually. You're meant to give gifts to loved ones on Christmas..."

"And so the giving yourself off and the bondage surely was not necessary was it?"

The therion stormed onto the deck and flung the two off the ship into the icy cold waters. Magilou concluded tricking Velvet with fake festivities was not a good prank after all.


End file.
